Losing It
by ScreamGirl4998
Summary: Revolver's reaction of Lightning beating Spectre and taking his conscious away. Also takes place after Not Worth Losing You.


**Okay! So episode 87 was super messed up with the craziness with Spectre and how freakin calm Revolver is and is not fazed by it at all! What is his secret? But still, it doesn't help that the nut-job lost to Lightning, who is even a lot crazier than him or Go. So I present to you my new story, Losing It, A.K.A. part 2 of Revolver's fear for Lightning. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Spectre!" Revolver cried out as he witnessed his only friend getting absorbed by the Light Ignis. And just like that, he was gone.

Revolver couldn't believe his eyes. He didn't say anything. He didn't feel like crying for his friend's 'death.'

He felt a familiar trembling that he never thought he would felt again. His fear for the Light Ignis.

Revolver fell to the field of flowers on his knees and starts to have his panic attacks. He felt his heart pounding really fast, like he was about to have a heart attack. Then sweat came dripping down his face.

Just when he thought his fear of the Light Ignis was gone, it came crawling right back in him. And this time, Playmaker isn't there to comfort him like the last time.

Revolver feels like he's about to lose it after seeing the whole thing with his comrade and his only friend he would ever had. It was bad enough that Blood Shepard's conscious was taken away, but Spectre's? He felt like he could just scream, but he couldn't.

Revolver wished that Playmaker was here to calm him down right now. He can't beat the Light Ignis in this condition. Not like this. He wish he would calm himself down without Playmaker.

But then he remembered what Playmaker told him, before they went to Mirror Link VRAINS.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"What do you mean I need to handle my fear?" Revolver asked Playmaker when he first told him about it, "Didn't I already handle it when you suddenly comfort me out of luck?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm concern that your fear for Lightning might come back again," he said, "he's dangerous and powerful, so he comes after one of us and defeats one of us and he takes our consciousness away while you witness it, you'll surely fall out again."_

 _Revolver didn't scoff like the last time, he looks at him. "I will try to handle it."_

 _"No, you won't," he said in a serious tone, "when you feel like your fear for Lightning is coming back, you need to think of something or someone in mind. Maybe your father, perhaps?"_

 _Revolver was thinking about his father too much already. His comrades on the other hand, are still okay and Spectre is coming with him to stop Lightning, so he didn't have to worry about thing. Basically, he didn't think of anything. But... there is this one thing he came to mind and it kind of made him blush a lot, in which Playmaker notices._

 _"What? What are you blushing about?" He asked._

 _Revolver groans a bit. "This is going to sound stupid, but is it okay... if I think about you when my fears for the Light Ignis comes back?"_

 _Playmaker was surprised by what Revolver had said. He was going to be thinking about him? Him? The boy who used to have revenge on the Knights of Hanoi? The same boy that has defeat the Leader of the Knights of Hanoi twice now?_

 _Playmaker didn't know why, but he was smiling at Revolver and he also blush a little bit. "Sure. I don't think it's stupid. I... think it's kind of-" Sweet. Thoughtful. Adorable. Romantic. "nice. It's like you're starting to warm up to me already."_

 _Revolver turned his head away when Playmaker said that, making him blush even harder. "Shut up..." Playmaker laughs a little bit before Soulburner and Blue Maiden have arrived and they all went through the portal to the original Link VRAINS to reactivate the Tower of Hanoi._

 _ **Flashback ended**_

Revolver did what he was told. He thought about Playmaker. Of how he duels, how he helps others, and how he never gives up. He also thought about Playmaker's real life persona, Yusaku Fujiki. The way he looks, the way he talks, and the way how he smiles. He never admit it, but he was glad that he saved Playmaker from his father 10 years ago.

As soon as he thinks about Playmaker, Revolver manage to stop his panic attack, stops trembling, and his heart beats normally again.

He then gets up from his knees and he makes his determined face. He doesn't care if his fear for the Light Ignis comes back again, he's going to face him by himself to avenge Spectre.

He will overcome the fear for the Light Ignis.

* * *

 **So Revolver had a lot of OOC in it after witnessing Spectre's defeat, but he manages to overcome it by thinking about Playmaker. You're welcome Datastormshippers. I hope you enjoyed it and see what you guys think about it.**


End file.
